fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 14
Bored to Death Deep in Mourningwood Anna and Adam made their way into the graveyard as they just defeated several Hollow Men. "I swear these things will never stop showing up" Anna said. "Okay the quest is somewhere up ahead" Adam said as they saw several mausoleums. "Hey see two guys up ahead" Anna said. "I see them too, they must be the ones we need to talk to" Adam said as they made their way over as they soon realized the two men were see-through. "You said this cemetery would be loads of fun and now it's obvious you were talking bollox" Sam said. "Perhaps you'd like it back with mum, anyway how was I to know a cemetery would have no ghosts in it?" Max said. "You know what we need? The book" Sam said. "Adam am I crazy or are we seeing real ghosts?" Anna asked. "No I see them too" Adam said as they approached. "Sam, that's brilliant! The book! Go get it" Max said. "I'm not getting it, trundle all the way back there just to have to face her? I'd rather die, again" Sam said. "Well I'm not getting it, have live-y here get it" Max said looking to Adam and Anna. "Who?" Sam said noticing them, "oh right! What about it? We'd really be ever so grateful." "This is no ordinary book, it's the Normanomicon it can summon the dead" Max said. "Well that makes it sound so insidious, we don't want to do anything diabolical with the dead, we just want someone to have a chat with" Sam said. "Sure, where is it?" Adam said. "Ah genius! Problem solved" Max said. "Now the thing is, the book is in Millfields" Sam said. "Our mum's got it she always said she would take it to her grave" Max said. "Which she did" Sam said. " 'You'll have that book over my dead body' she used to say" Max said trying to sound like his mum. "Which was eerily prescient" Sam said. "So all you have to do is dig it up" Max said. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! You want us to dig up your mother grave for a book?" Anna said. "Yes" Max and Sam said. "You got to be kidding" Anna said. "Come on Anna, let's get this over with" Adam said. "Man were going to hell for this" Anna said as they traveled to the Sanctuary and looked down at the map, "Okay here's Millfields" Anna said. "Hold on I know this place, it used to be called Bowerlake and there's Heroes Hill!" Adam said. "Okay there's the cemetery, we'll search there" Anna said. Upon reaching Millfields they found three grave plots. "Here are Max and Sam graves" Anna said. "And here's their mother" Adam said holding a shovel. "Oh god forgive us for this" Anna said as they began digging till then hit the coffin and opened it up to the very rotting corpse as Adam pulled the book out and handed it to Anna all the crows in the cemetery then flew as a Wisp flew out of Mrs. Spade grave and hit the rock forming the ghost. "Here, what are you doing to my...oh no the book!" she yelled as the book shook in Anna hand as Hollow Men appeared in the grave. "Hollow Men!" Adam yelled drawing his sword and slicing one head off. "Watch out for-oh nicely done" Mrs. Spade said. "These things are such a pain!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into another one. "Mind the roses, they were just watered!" "Sorry!" Anna said shooting a Hollow Man in the head. "These guys are annoying!" Adam yelled slicing his sword through one. "Oh, you really clobbered that fellow!" "Anna behind you!" Adam yelled as Anna dodged a Hollow Man swing and slammed her hammer into him. "Oh! I thought he had you" Mrs. Spade said. "Vortex-Blades!" Adam yelled catching the Hollow Men in a tornado as swords stabbed into each one. "You're really quite good at this" Mrs. Spade said. "Ya!" Anna yelled smashing one easily. "That one didn't give you much trouble" Mrs. Spade said. "How many are there!" Adam said slicing more Hollow Men. "Well done! Just mind the headstone" Mrs. Spade said. "Madam we're trying!" Adam yelled blocking a sword swing as one of the mausoleums opened up as a large Hollow Man growled and ran out of it. "Now we be a good time for a spell" Anna said. "Inferno-Blades!" Adam yelled sending the fire swords into the large Hollow Man making it blow up and the Hollow Man attacked ended. "Well you sorted out those Hollow Men with no trouble at all perhaps you should keep that book, with your skills, it will be safe with you than in my grave and it's a bit uncomfortable frankly well, I suppose I'll get back in then, if you see my sons tell them they'd better be back here by supper if they know what's good for them!" Mrs. Spade said disappearing. "Wait ghosts eat?" Anna said. "I have no idea, let's go" Adam said. Later that day Adam and Anna returned to Mourningwood as they found Max and Sam in a conversation. "What should we do?" Sam asked. 'Be bold! We'll just open to a random page and do whatever it says" Max said. "What if the page we open to is just the continuation of the previous page?" Sam asked. "Alright if that happens we'll flip back until we find the beginning of the section, but we'll do it boldly" Max said. "Boldly huh?" Adam said. "Did you find the book in mum grave?" Sam asked. "Which was early? And which we drove her to?" Max said. "Yeah we have it, oh she want's you two back by supper or else" Anna handing Max the book. "We've got it! Now let's see what's in here 'Ghost pantry' must be where the snacks are kept, 'Ghost pants' that sounds interesting" Max said. "Maybe a bit too interesting, at least to start with, what else?" Sam asked. " 'Ghost party'! Brilliant" Max said. "Right, let's have that then" Sam said. "Now then" Max said clearing his throat, "Necrus risius corduroy!" Music then began to be heard as Ghost kegs began to appear with dancing ghosts as the graveyard filled with ghost party decorations. "This is fantastic! Thank you!" Sam said as the brothers went to join the party. "Okay" Adam said as he and Anna left to the Sanctuary.